90210fandomcom-20200215-history
Jamie Walters
Jamie Walters is an American actor, singer, firefighter and paramedic. In season 5 through 7 of Beverly Hills, 90210, the first series of the ''Beverly Hills, 90210'' continuity, he portrayed Ray Pruit. Biography Jamie Walters was born as James Leland Walters Jr. on June 13, 1969, in Boston, Massachusetts in the USA. Th the age of 12, he got his first guitar, and at the age of 13, he started playing in garage bands. After high scool, he studied film at the New York University and acting at The Actors Space in New York City.Rodolpho, Adolfo; Talboo, A.J.; Jacobs, Adam: Music Lifted TV's Jamie Walters. In: Toledo Blade, April 27, 1995 (online on Google News) In 1988, Jamie Walters appeared in a series of Levi's commercials. He then moved to Los Angeles where he intended to pursue an acting and musical career. In 1990, he had a small role on the TV movie Everyday Heroes. In 1991, he got a leading role in the movie Shout, together with John Travolta and Heather Graham. He also performed the song Rockin' the Pad on the soundtrack album of the movie. In 1992, he starred in the TV series The Heights as a member of a rock band. The TV series was abandoned after only 12 episodes. The theme song How Do You Talk to an Angel sung by Jamie Walters, however, was published as a single and became number one on the Billboard Hot 100 on November 14, 1992. Beverly Hills, 90210 In Beverly Hills, 90210, Jamie Walters first appeared in the season 5's episode 5 Rave On. He had recurring appearances throughout season 5 (25 episodes out of 32) and was a main cast member in episodes 1 through 13 of season 6. He later appeared as a guest star in episode 30 Ray of Hope and in the season 7's episode 10 Lost in Las Vegas. In his role as Ray Pruit, Jamie Walters also performed some of the songs which were contained on his albums.Beverly Hills 90210 on en.allexperts.com from Jamie Walters: * Hold On in Rave On, Who's Zoomin' Who?, Rock of Ages, You Gotta Have Heart, Alone at the Top * The Comfort of Strangers '' Up in Flames and A Song for My Mother" * ''Why in A Song for My Mother, Little Monsters, Alone at the Top * Drive Me in Homecoming, Sentenced To Life * I Know The Game in Sweating It Out, Hazardous To Your Health, Little Monsters from Ride: * Reckless in Ray of Hope * The Great Escape in Lost in Las Vegas Filmography Movies: * 1990 Everyday Heroes as Erik Linderman (TV Movie) * 1991 Shout as Jesse Tucker * 1992 Bed & Breakfast as Mitch * 1994 Vanishing Son II and Vanishing Son IV as Reggie Valmont (TV Movies) * 1995 Burnzy's Last Call as Shannon * 1996 God's Lonely Man as Hustler * 2000 The Mumbo Jumbo as Thomas Doubting TV series: * 1989/92 Quantum Leap as yYoung Max and Al 'Bingo' Calavicci (2 episodes) * 1991-1992 The Young Riders as Frank James (3 episodes) * 1992 The Heights as Alex O'Brien (13 episodes) * 1994-1996 Beverly Hills, 90210 as |Ray Pruit (40 episodes) * 1999 To Serve and Protect as Jeremy (2 episodes) * 2001 Dead Last as Vance Harmon (1 episode) * 2009 Confessions of a Teen Idol as himself (8 episodes) Discography Singles (selection): * 1992 How Do You Talk to an Angel (No. 1 on the Billboard Hot 100 on November 14, 1992) * 1994 Hold On (peak position 16 on the Billboard Hot 100 ) * 1995 Why Albums: * 1994 Jamie Walters (certified as Platinum Album) * 1997 Ride (certified as Gold Album) * 2002 Believed Images → see also Gallery:Jamie Walters#Images and Category:Images of Jamie Walters Jamie-Walters.jpg Jamie-Walters-04.jpg RayPruit.jpg Jamie-Walters+guitar-01.jpg|1992 Jamie-Walters-sixflags.jpg|1996 Jamie-Walters-2009.jpg|2009 Jamie Walters.jpg|Headshots Jason+Jamie+Luke.jpg-2.jpg|With other people Shout 446072 16043.jpg|Screenshots Videos → see also Gallery:Jamie Walters#Videos Jamie Walters final scene from Shout|Scenes from movies The Heights - Fading Away|Scenes from TV series Jamie Walters - Hold On|Music videos Jamie Walters - Hold On (Live)|Live music Jamie Walters interview on LNWCO 1995|Interviews Jamie Walters' Acting Reel|Other videos External links * Official website * Jamie Walters's webspace on myspace.com * Jamie Walters on Wikipedia References Category:Beverly Hills, 90210 Cast Category:Actors